video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Alice (Templar)
'Alice '(died 1872) was a field agent of the American Rite of the Templar Order who was active during the 19th century. Biography Recover the Precursor box In 1872, Alice was tasked to recover the Precursor box that the Templars entrusted to Ulysses S. Grant but were stolen by Horace Greeley, who was later poisoned by the Templars. She infiltrated Greeley's house in New York City posing as a nurse to finish him off and recover the pages. However, she was stopped by Tommy Greyling, a Pinkerton agent. While she failed to eliminate Greeley, she succeeded in recovering the stolen box. Searching for the pages Having received word that several pages of the manuscript are stored in the British Museum in London, Alice traveled there to recover the pages. She convinced Niall Hobday, one of the museum guards to help her locate the pages. She would use herself as a distraction to lure the cops away from the museum while he searches the museum. While she succeeded in luring the cops and the agent Tommy Greyling, her accomplice failed to locate the pages, so she kidnapped the Head Clerk of Acquisitions Edward Feather at the museum, bringing him to a nearby slaughterhouse for interrogation. When the police along with Greyling, British Assassins Evie Frye and Henry Green discovered Alice's whereabouts, she confronted them with the help of the Blighters gang and a firefight occurs. She later stabs Tommy with a knife and escape the slaughterhouse. Tommy, however, survived due to him wearing a body armor. Alice later makes her way back to the museum, having obtained information from Edward Feather on the whereabouts of the pages. She and several Blighters searched the Acquisition Department for the pages and before they were confronted by the police and Assassins. Alice managed to find the pages and fled the scene, with Tommy and Evie chasing after her. When she reached a dead end, she faked surrender to the both of them before throwing a bomb that produces reddish-like smoke, allowing her to escape the duo. Alice later fled on a carriage, with Tommy chasing after her in the streets of London. Despite almost getting shot in the process, Alice managed to lose Tommy and succeeded in escaping in the pages. Death She would then board a ship to return to the United States, not knowing Tommy had followed onto the ship as well. The agent confronted her on the ship deck, where she offered him to join the Templar Order. Greyling refused the offer and asked her to hand over the pages. Alice threw the Voynich pages into the sea to prevent them from falling into the hands of the Assassins. Having grown fond of the agent, Alice warned Tommy that his actions wouldn't go unnoticed by her fellow Templars, before committing suicide by jumping into the sea. Equipment and skills Alice was shown to be a very skilled agent, having been able to easily defeat Tommy numerous times and almost killing him in the process. She is also shown to be very cunning, as shown in her attempt to pose as a nurse to eliminate Horace Greeley, convincing the museum guard and the Blighters to help locate the museum pages. Alice also possess knives that she uses to injure her enemies as well as a bomb that produces red like smoke that is capable of starting a fire when interacted with combustible materials such as tinder. Trivia * During her interactions with Tommy Greyling, Alice was shown to be very flirtatious and adept at black humor. Appearances * Assassin's Creed: Last Descendants - Locus